


Magus's POV

by CantStopTheSignal



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantStopTheSignal/pseuds/CantStopTheSignal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is going through the Magus's mind at the end of The Thief?  What was his reaction to finding out about Gen's father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magus's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever. Please be extremely gentle. I didn't have my book in front of me so a few things might be slightly off. Also, no beta. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know how I did.

The magus watched in indignant bemusement as the boy handed over the rock and promptly collapsed. Sophos managed to slow down his face plant. He shot a panicked look at the magus. Before the magus could say anything though, a gray haired minister stepped forward and picked up the boy. The minister disappeared into the swirling spectators leaving the two Sounisians standing in confusion on what to do next.

After a few minutes a guard approached them and asked them to follow him. The magus looked for the queen. She was nowhere to be seen. The magus and his charge where led through a rabbits warren of dark hallways light dimly by flickering torches. Sophos kept up a steady stream of nervous chatter. When the guard finally got to the door he wanted he ushered the two of them in and closed the door behind them, standing guard outside.

The magus was confused. It wasn’t a cell. That was his first thought. In fact, it was a library. A throat cleared directing their attention to two figures sitting in comfortable chairs. It was the minister who carried Gen out of the throne room and the queen. The magus quickly bowed, nudging Sophos out of his daze. Sophos followed his example jerkily. The minister looked unimpressed. The queen, however, lifted a hand to cover a familiar grin.

“Why don’t you join us? Galen, our physician, is going to give us news about Gen at any moment,” the queen stated. 

The two Sounisians sat opposite of the two Eddisians. An awkward silence fell. Not long after an older man dressed in green came out of an adjacent room, Galen presumably. 

“How is he?” The queen asked.

“Well, he an extremely lucky young man. The sword wound managed to miss his heart. I changed the bandages. He is surprisingly infection free. He just needs rest and I insist he stays in bed until I give the all clear. He should wake up soon if you want to talk to him tonight.”

“Thank you Galen,” The queen waved her hand dismissing the physician. 

The magus was shocked. Nobody would have dared to speak to his king in the demanding tone that Galen did. They would have been executed on the spot.

“Why don’t you tell us your side? Our thief just disappeared one day. We figured out where he was most likely, but if you wouldn’t mind, could your fill in the blanks?”

The magus told them about his research and how he found out the stone. He wondered out loud about why Gen didn’t follow him from a distance. Getting caught and placed in prison was an extremely risky move. When the two of them made fun of Gen’s riding ability, it brought to mind the boys look when he had mentioned being a disappoint to his father. After everything they had gone through, the magus had to say something. Being tired may have also played a role. Sophos looked half asleep. 

So he did something he normally wouldn't. He told off the queen and her minister. He described the sword fight where Gen had been hopelessly outnumbered and still managed to hold the soldiers of Attolia off, buying the rest of the party time. That time would have been enough to allow the rest of them to escape if his wretched apprentice had not betrayed them. It was only through the god’s luck that Gen had managed to survive. Gen had been so dismissive of soldiers and the magus’s group. He had the stone he had come for. And yet Gen would have died to save them.

In reaction to this, the minister just snorted. The magus saw red.

“I have been informed that his father wished for a soldier. I would be happy to inform him that he has a son to be proud of.”

The queen looked like she was about to burst out in gales of laughter. The magus looked at her in confusion. The minister just shook his head. There was a faint sound from the adjacent room. The queen looked like she would stand up. A hand on her arm stopped her. The minister stood up and went to check.

“You do realize, that is my minister of war. He is Gen’s father.”

The magus gaped. Suddenly all of Gen’s comments came flooding back. His father was a soldier. His father wanted Gen to follow in his footsteps. The amazing way that Gen fought couldn’t have been from a lowly soldier. He must have had an excellent teacher. The best swordsmen in Eddis was the minister of war. Of course the minister wouldn’t want his son to be a thief. It all made sense. He must have been more tired than he thought if he couldn’t fit those puzzle pieces together.

When the minister came back into the room the magus tried to get out an apology. The minister just gave him a look reminiscent of his son and nodded towards Gen’s door. He then left, obviously a man of few words.

“Go in and see him. I’ll have the guard direct you two where you can sleep afterwards,” said the queen.

\------------

The days passed quickly. Sophos seemed to hit it off with the Eddisian queen. They had even gone to the temple to see the alter with all of Gen’s dedications. Sophos had also spent a lot of time trying to smooth out Gen’s relationship with his cousins by pointing out that Gen’s vow was honorably retired.

The magus was going to miss this country when they returned home. He was even going to miss the cocky, arrogant young boy that he had met in prison. Maybe they would meet again. Maybe he would be the one to end up on top next time. Maybe. In any case, they were living in an interesting lifetime. He couldn’t wait to see what the next year was going to be like.


End file.
